headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleopatra 2525: Truth Be Told
"Truth Be Told" is the ninth episode of season two of the science fiction/action series Cleopatra 2525 and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Chris Graves with a teleplay written by Carl Ellsworth and Melissa Blake. It first aired in syndication on February 3rd, 2001. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Cleopatra 2525 was created by R.J. Stewart and Rob Tapert. * This episode is included on disc four of the Cleopatra 2525: The Complete Series DVD collection. * This episode is production code number 1223. TV Rage.com; Cleopatra 2525, "Truth Be Told"; Episode Info. * Executive producer Robert G. Tapert is credited as Rob Tapert in this episode. * Beginning with this episode, Cleopatra 2525 becomes a one-hour long show. * Actor Daryl Brown is credited as Darryl Brown in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Joel Tobeck in the role of Creegan on this series. He makes six appearances on the show in total. He appeared last in "Mauser's Day Out". He appears next in "In Your Boots". * Sarge becomes active team leader of the group for this episode. * This episode first aired on the same day as the "His Maker's Name" episode of The Zeta Project. Allusions * Cleopatra compares the Bailey Command Nexus to the Death Star in this episode. The Death Star is a super-space station featured in the Star Wars franchise. It was first seen in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. A second Death Star was featured in the 1983 sequel, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, which was then destroyed by Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles. * Another reference to Star Wars occurs when Creegan asks Cleopatra, "Aren't you a little short for a Betrayer?" This is a reference to a line of dialogue spoken by Princess Leia to Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Upon seeing Luke dressed as a Stormtrooper, Leia sarcastically queries, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Bloopers * Quotes * Creegan: You saw the holophoto Hel. We were one big happy think tank down here, huh Arch? That is until Dad convinced Voice that I no longer fit the psychological profiles necessary to continue the psionic projects! * Helen Carter: Guess the hair and makeup didn't help. * Creegan: Meow! .... * Cleopatra': What's it like having Voice in there? * Sarge: It's like having a headache that talks. .... * Cleopatra': Command Nexus? Is that like the Death Star? * Mauser: It's a heavily fortified secret Bailey Command and Control Center. * Cleopatra': Yep, Death Star. .... * Creegan: All you had to do was suck their neural matter out to make baby Baileys. Was that too much to ask? .... * Creegan: I don't lie about the lives I've taken, Hel. It's a whole big pride thing. See also External Links * * * Cleopatra 2525 at Wikipedia * * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:February, 2001/Episodes